Ice Cream
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy sangat suka ice cream tetapi ia tidak dapat memutuskan rasa mana yang akan memuaskan hatinya. Tak diduganya, Cobra datang untuk membantunya. Berkat Cobra ia menemukan rasa es krim yang terlezat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. (one - shot)


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream<strong>

**Romance**

**K+**

**Cobra/ Lucy Heartfilia**

_**One Shot**_

* * *

><p><em>Ringkasan :Gadis penyihir arwah bintang menikmati festival di Fiore, seorang diri. Kawan setimnya tidak bisa ikut pergi sebab mereka sedang menjalankan misi. Untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, ia menikmati es krim. Lucy sangat menyukai ice cream tetapi ia tidak dapat memutuskan rasa es krim favoritnya, hingga Cobra datang membantunya.<em>

* * *

><p>"Festival! Es krim!" Lucy terlihat begitu riang dan sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan dirinya, mencicipi rasa nikmat dari es krim yang meleleh di lidahnya.<p>

Lucy melakukan salah satu hal kesukaannya : memakan ice kerucut. Rasa coklat dan strawberry yang memutar, rasa kesukaannya, ketika dirinya tidak bisa memutuskan keduanya. Rasa coklat adalah rasa yang paling enak, tapi rasa strawberry membuat dirinya dapat menikmati fantasi yang tercipta dari kesegaraan buah kecut itu. Dia benar – benar berada di pintu kebimbangan, tidak dapat memutuskan rasa mana yang dapat memuaskan lidahnya.

Menangkap lelehan es krim choco-strawberry, sebelum mencapai biskuit kerucut, gadis itu menjilatinya, membuat wajahnya berlumuran lelehan es krim. Lucy duduk di sebuah bangku di belakang air mancur dengan penuh kepuasan, menikmati es krimnya sebelum mereka meleleh. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya bahwa seseorang sedang mengamatinya.

"Aku berpikir kalau semua gadis keturunan keluarga kolongmerat itu terkekang oleh etika dalam menyantap. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak berlaku padamu, Heartfilia." ungkap seorang pemuda bersurai merah, muncul di depan bangku dimana gadis pirang itu duduk.

"Cobra, apa maumu?"

"Cara makanmu sangat buruk. Tidak mencerminkan bahwa kau adalah anak dari keluarga Heartfilia. Aku meragukanmu, apakah kau anak kandung atau kau benar – benar tidak memiliki etika sebagai wanita bangsawan yang anggun."

"Lalu? Apa itu masalah buatmu?" Marah Lucy, manik coklatnya melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah. Cobra memutar matanya, duduk di sebelah Lucy. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu, ia bukan teman Lucy atau bahkan saudaranya. Mereka berbeda jalan pemikirannnya, ia selalu berjalan dalam kegelapan sementara Lucy berjalan dalam cahaya kebenaran. Entah mengapa kali ini ia mengkritik Lucy. Gadis bermanikan coklat besar itu, mengangkat alisnya, tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dari mulutnya, terlalu terobsesi dengan es krim kerucutnya. Mereka duduk dengan suasana keheningan yang mengandung, Lucy penasaran kenapa musuh Fairy Tail duduk di sebelah dirinya dan Cobra sendiri bingung, kenapa ia begitu tertarik untuk duduk di sebelah gadis pirang itu. Lucy membuat suara berisik ketika ia makan. Cobra menaikkan alisnya.

"Bisakah kau bertingkah seperti wanita bangsawan yang anggun? Kau mnyedihkan," Cobra mengeram. Lucy tidak terlalu merespon saran Cobra, ia akan bertingkah alami. Ia tidak peduli orang lain berkata apa mengenai dirinya. Gadis pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum melanjutkan memakan es krim yang tinggal separuh, mengeluarkan suara jilatan yang jadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Seusai Lucy menghabiskan e krim kerucutnya, ia tidak memakan biskuit kerucut es krim, dan berencana untuk membuangnya.

"Benarkah?" Cobra bertanya sebelum gadis itu membuangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menikmati es krim, dan sekarang kau ingin membuang biskuit kerucutnya?"

"Aku tidak suka biskuit kerucutnya. Terasa aneh di lidahku."

"Dasar bangsawan, itu adalah bagian ternikmat. Apa kau tidak tahu?" Cobra memutar manik hitamnya.

"Apa masalahmu?! Asal kau tahu, bagian atas biskuit kerucut es krim, itulah yang paling nikmat. Persetan dengan biskuit kerucutnya, ia tidak akan memuaskan lidahku." Lucy masih menggenggam biskuit kerucut itu.

"Akhirnya." Manik hitam milik pemuda bersurai merah itu melirik ke arah biskuit kerucut yang ada di tangan Lucy kemudian merebutnya. "Aku ambil bagian ini." Cobra menyeringai, menggigit biskuit itu.

"Ucapan terima kasihmu," Lucy mengeram kesal.

"Tak akan pernah," Cobra mengatakannya, melakukan gigitan lainnya. Lucy menggelumbungkan kedua pipinya, melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Ia tidak mengetahui kenapa ia dapat betah, masih bertahan diam di sana , tapi menggerutu kesal akan kelakuan Cobra yang seenaknya. Ketika Cobra selesai menghabiskan biskuit kerucut itu, ia kembali tersenyum licik.

"Apa?"

"Thanks, Pirang,"

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau melupakan sebuah tanda," Cobra menurunkan wajahnya, menekan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy. Gadis pirang itu serontak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya saat itu ketika bibir Cobra terlepas darinya.

Masih dengan senyuman licik yang menghias wajahnya, "Hm, kau benar, pirang. Bagian atas dari biskuit kerucut es krim adalah bagian ternikmat." Cobra menjilati bibirnya, berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang berdiri kaku akibat ulahnya. Akhirnya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantik Lucy setelah beberapa detik terkaku, dengan lembut ia menyentuh bibirnya. Ia telah menemukan rasa es – krim yang lebih nikmati daripada rasa coklat yang meleleh di lidahnya maupun kesegaran rasa strawberry yang berputar, rasa yang tidak hanya memuaskan bibirnya tetapi hatinya dan itu adalah Cobra.

**The End**


End file.
